O Que é o Amor?
"O Que é o Amor?" é uma música de "O Amor." É cantada por Gumball, Darwin, Boberto, Carmen, Tobias, Billy, João Banana, Rocky, Diretor Brown, Senhorita Símio, Anton, Penny, Batata, Alan, Sr. Corneille, Carrie, Sr. Pequeno, Rob, e Clayton. Letra em Português e : Amor. O que é o amor? : É, essa foi a pergunta. : O que é o amor? : Cai do alto, onde for. : Ouça, Boberto, o que vamos cantar. e : Somos amor, e amar é tudo que há! : Perigo. Redundância detectada. : Amo meu noivo. : Amo brincar. : Amo minha mamãe. : E eu amo esculhambar. : Eu amo a minha TV. : Querida, amo você. : O amor é velho como o tempo. : E amor é um bebê. e : Será que a gente se ama? Já deu pra perceber. : O amor está em todo lugar e em você. Nas estrelas e nas árvores está. Boberto, já começou a acreditar? : O amor é invisível. : E nome não tem. : O amor é empatar num jogo e sair bem. : Está em sua volta. : Enche o coração. : Erro de memória, reinicialização. : O que é o amor? Repita por favor. Sim Boberto, você tem que aprender, sim tem que aprender, sim tem que aprender sobre amor! Reprise : (falando) Então, Boberto, o que nós aprendemos sobre amor. : O que é o amor pra todo sonhador? Diz Boberto, o que aprendeu sobre amor! : Todos podem amar, todo amor é bom. Eu fiquei doente apaixonado... ...por esse velho aspirador quebrado! Letra em Inglês and : Love. What is love? : Yes, that was my query. : What is love? : Does it fall from above? : Listen Bobert, to the words we sing. and : We are love, and love is everything. : Warning. Circular reference detected. : I love my boyfriend. : I love my toys. : I love my mother. : And I love making noise. : I love my television. : Darling, I love you. : Love is as old as time. : And love is always new. and : Do we love each other? I guess we sorta do. : Love is everywhere and love is in you! Love is in the stars and love is in the trees. Listen, Bobert, are you starting to believe? : Love is invisible. : Love has no name. : Love is scoring zero in a tennis game. : Love is all around us. : Love fills your heart. : Stacked-up error. Please press "restart." : What is love? Does it fall from above? Listen, Bobert you need to learn about, to learn about, to learn about love! Reprise : So Bobert, what have we learned about love? : What is love? It's what we all dream of. Tell us, Bobert. What have you learned about love? : Anyone can love. No love is wrong. I have now become a lovesick dreamer. I fell in love with this old vacuum cleaner. Curiosidades *O título da música é uma referência á música de Haddaway "What is Love." **Soa similar á música "One Bad Apple" por The Osmonds. *O começo da música se assemelha a "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3." Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 4ª Temporada